The Huntress and Hunter
by Mrs.RobertPattinson
Summary: What do you do when you fall in love with the one thing you live to kill? Do you stay away? Do you risk it? Is it worth the risk? Would you put your life in the line for there undead life? What would you do?
1. Revenge

**A/N: New Story!!! This one I have been thinking about making for awhile now so here goes nothing! The main idea of this story is that Bella is a vampire hunter and Edward is a vampire….so yeah…tell me what you guys think.**

**Chapter 1**

I brought the stake down with all my strength letting it enter his chest with ease. I pulled away as he turned into dust. That would be my what? Millionth vampire I've killed? This whole mess started even before I was born. See I don't do this because it's a family legacy. I do this for revenge.

My family made a pact with vampires centuries ago when a very great uncle of mine caught one feeding. The vampire, for some insane reason, didn't have the heart to kill yet another human so they made a pact. We wouldn't tell anyone their secret if they spared our entire family.

So every year two vampires would come to each relative's house to make sure they've kept their promise. We always kept our promise they're the ones that broke it first. One day when I was five a vampire killed my parents. I never understood why but he did and he left me alive.

When my uncle heard about my parents' deaths he came looking for me. See when the cops came looking around the place I hid in this secret compartment in the wall. When I heard my uncle looking for me after the police left I decided to reveal where I was.

He raised me until I was fifteen. He taught me all about vampires and how to hunt them down. My uncle was killed by the same vampire on my fifteenth birthday while I was at school. How did I know it was the same vampire?

He leaves a distinguished mark behind. A crest of some sort cut into the victims face. I was sent to a foster home. I moved from foster parent to foster parent across the United States.

They never stuck around long. I'd stay out late hunting vampires which pissed the off. I decided that it was time to stick with a family and a town once I turned 17. I stuck with the Swans in Chicago. This place is filled with vampires.

I liked the Swans they were nice. I had been with them for a year and a half already. By now they had decided to keep me and changed my last name. Bella Swan…I liked it. I would sneak out of the house in the middle of the night so they had no clue.

I did good in school. I only had one friend her name is Angela. She also had no clue. I was going to turn eighteen soon so I would move out and get my own place. I didn't want to put Charlie and Renee in danger because of me.

I placed the stake back in the slot on my belt and wiped my hands on my jeans. I looked down at the pile, "I told you not to run." I walked over the pile of ash before walking out of the warehouse. I wasn't getting anything out of these vampires. I needed more information on the vampire with the crest but all these leeches keep there mouths shut.

I walked slowly back to my house and watched the dark quiet streets intently. I started speeding up a bit when I passed by a hobo. See vampires I can deal with easier. Humans I have to beat up and well that's more tiring. I looked back to see that the guy was following me.

Damnit! I don't need this tonight. I took a deep breath and tried to walk a bit faster. He grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him. I scowled and pulled my arm away fiercely, "Look buddy, you do _not_ want to mess with me right now."

He chuckled and looked behind me. I turned my head to see yet another guy behind me. I turned toward that one and then realized that there were now four of them. "Shit," I whispered as I looked around. I took a deep breath and popped my knuckles. I turned around and kicked the first guy in the face. The guy that was now in front of me looked at me scared but still brought his fist up to sock me. I grabbed his fist twisted his wrist and kicked him in the gut with my knee.

I didn't realize that I was hearing grunts behind me until I turned around to find the other two on the floor already unconscious. I looked at the confused. Did I do that? I don't remember doing that. I looked up to see the back of a guy running down the alley.

"Hey! Wait!" I quickly ran after him. He turned the corner a minute before me. I turned the corner and he was gone. I came to a halt and looked around. The streets were empty, "Thanks," I whispered. I bit my lip and stuck my hands in my pockets before I went back home.

"You didn't sleep much last night did you?" my best friend Angela asked as we ate our lunch outside.

"I couldn't sleep," I lied partially. I did have a hard time sleeping after I got back. I was trying to figure out who had helped me with the hobos.

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked as she looked into my eyes intently.

I shrugged and looked down at my food, "Nothing."

"Bella, you've had circles under your eyes for at least two weeks already. It might be serious. Maybe you should go to a doctor," she suggested kindly.

I looked up and smiled slightly at her, "I'm fine Ang. I'll make sure to fall asleep earlier tonight I promise."

"Fine but I'm going to call you at nine to make sure you're going to sleep already," she warned.

I chuckled, "Your worse than my mom you know that?"

She smiled, "I'm just worried about you."

I placed my hand on hers, "Thanks. It means a lot to me."

She took my hand in hers and squeezed it gently.

I got home at around four. Dad was at work and mom was waiting for me, "You hungry?" she asked.

I nodded before sitting at the table and resting my head on my arms and closing my eyes. "Bella sweetie, wake up," Renee shook my shoulder lightly. I woke up and lifted my head, "Maybe you should go take a nap."

I shook my head if I took a nap then they'd check up on me later in the night. "No I'm just a little tired," I moved the plate that was in front of me and slowly started eating my food.

After I ate I sat on the couch with my mom and watched a movie with her. I cuddled up to her as she played with my hair. My real mom used to do that a lot when I was little. This felt nice and secure. My dad got home at seven when my mom and I were on the living room floor tickling each other.

He came in with the gun in hand and raced into the living room. We both looked up at him in amusement. He brought his gun down, "I thought someone was killing you."

He went over and put his belt with the gun on the rack. "We were just having some fun," my mom said before she got up and gave him a kiss on the lips.

I looked away with a smile, "Ewww." They both chuckled making me look back at them. They were in each others arms with a big smile on there face. I smiled back and got up from the ground.

Mom looked up at dad and patted his stomach, "You hungry?" she asked.

"Definitely," he replied back.

"Why don't you watch the game I haven't made dinner yet," she suggested.

"Can I help?" I asked.

She put her arm around my shoulder, "Sure." I smiled as she turned the radio on and danced her way to the kitchen. I smiled and helped with whatever I could. We'd stop once and a while to sing to each other and dance. I was having fun. This is why I stayed with them. They were a real family.

We all sat down at the table and ate. Once it was eight forty I got up and washed my dish, "I think I'm going to go to sleep early today."

"Okay sweetie. Just call us if you need anything," she got up and kissed my forehead.

"Sure. Thanks mom. Love you," I hugged her and walked over to Charlie. I bent down and hugged him, "Night dad. Love you."

I quickly went upstairs. That was the first time I had told them I loved them. I'm pretty sure there down there either crying in joy or in complete shock. I went into my room and put my belt on. I went over to my phone and dialed Angela's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me just wanted to tell you that I'm going to sleep already. I'll see you tomorrow at school," I said before we said our goodbyes and hung up.

I stayed in my room until Renee and Charlie were fast asleep. I placed pillows under my blanket and made it look real before I climbed out of my window.

I had me some vampires to kill.

**A/N: How do you like it? Please review and tell me!**


	2. Fang Boy

**Chapter 2**

_I had me some vampires to kill._

I walked down the disserted streets of downtown Chicago. This is where most vampires hung out. I slowly walked down the same alley I was at yesterday and looked around. I pretended not to hear the footsteps behind me. Once they got really close I turned around grabbed them around the neck slammed him into a wall and held the stake to his heart.

He looked down at me in fright. "Make one move and this stake goes right through your heart." He nodded and let go of my hand. He was a bit taller than me, had red eyes and long brown hair. He looked like a nerd. Which is weird for being a vampire. Must be a disguise.

"I need information only your kind can give me," I told him. He nodded again, "Do you know anything about the vampire that wears a ring with a crest on it and marks his victims with it?"

His eyes widened when I mentioned the crest. "I can't tell you that information." Wow he even sounds like a nerd.

"You'll give me the information or I'll make sure you turn to dust," I said in a fierce voice.

He shook his head, "I can't."

I sighed in frustration, "Look I'm trying to be nice here so why don't you tell me and I won't have to stake you."

"Why do you want to know?" the second voice made me turn around letting the other vampire go to face my opponent.

A teenager around my age with pale white skin and bronze hair stood in front of me. I looked back behind me to see that the nerd was gone, "Shit!"

"You say that a lot," he commented.

I turned back at him and looked at him furiously, "Shut up fang boy. You don't know _anything_ about me"

He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked at the ground. I didn't feel danger coming off of him. Why? He's a vampire. I should be staking his ass right now. I had the stake gripped in my hand but it was at my side.

I gripped on the stake harder before I decided to walk away. That would be my first. I never walked away from a vampire. I glared at him gently, if that's possible, and started walking away.

"Wait," his velvet voice made me stop in my tracks.

I clenched my jaw before I turned around to look at him, "What?"

"Aren't you going to stake me?"

"You know what? I think you won't give me anything so I'm going to go look for nerd boy," I shoved the stake back in my belt and walked away.

I could hear him walking behind me. I got too distracted by his steps so I didn't expect what was coming. Someone, or rather a vampire, tackled me from my right making me land under him with a hard thud on the ground.

I struggled against him before I kneed him making him fall off of me. I grabbed my stake and plunged it down in his back right behind his heart. He instantly turned to dust. I got up and put my stake back in my belt. Fang boy was in front of me watching, "Take that as a warning fang boy."

I threw my long brown hair over my shoulder and walked away once again. Why wasn't I killing him? He should have been dead a long time ago. I stopped in my tracks when I heard a girl screaming her lungs out. I quickly turned around and ran passed fang boy following the girls' cries for help.

I walked all the way down the alley jumped on a dumpster before jumping over a fence and entering a new alley. I ran to the poor girl and threw the vampire off of her. By now the girl had stopped making any sounds.

I kicked the vampire hard in the face knocking him back and on the floor. I pulled my stake out once again and brought the stake down into his chest. His hands wrapped around mine making it hard to place it in his chest. I was struggling to bring the stake down. I brought my foot up and stomped it down on his face. His hands let go letting the stake plummet into his chest easily.

I placed the stake back on my belt before I turned to the girl. She was looking at me in fright, "Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded before standing up and looking around like she wanted to leave, "You can go if you want," I told her.

She sighed in relief, "Thanks," she paused before she turned the corner, "For everything."

I nodded before I ran my fingers through my hair and letting out a breath of exhaustion. I looked at my watch to see that it was four in the morning already, "Holy crap," I turned around to find fang boy still there.

"Ugh! Stop following me!" I ran passed him climbed the fence and jumped on the dumpster that was on the other side before running down the alley and towards my house.

I looked behind me once I got to my house to make sure fang boy wasn't following me. I didn't see him so I quickly climbed my tree and got into my room. I hid my belt before I looked at the time. It was already four thirty. I felt dirty but I had to wake up and take a shower at six anyways so I just removed the pillows from under my blanket and collapsed on the bed.

My alarm went off at six. I got up and took a shower. I finished getting ready for school at around seven. I went downstairs and grabbed a bowl and poured some cereal. "Morning," I told mom and dad sleepily.

"Honey you look worse then you did yesterday," Renee walked over and touched my head, "You're burning up Bella."

"I am?" I asked a bit surprised.

"I think you should stay home from school today. Its raining and I don't want you to get sicker," she said as she took my backpack from me and put it back on the couch.

"But–," my sentence was cut short.

"No buts young lady. You listen to your mother. We don't want you getting pneumonia on us," my father said before he bent down and kissed the top of my head, "Just rest."

I bit my lip and nodded, "Okay."

I finished eating my breakfast before I went back upstairs and got into my pajamas. I slid under the covers and called Angie real quick, "Ang? It's me. I won't be going to school today I have a fever apparently."

"Oh okay well I'll see you after school to give you our homework and bring over some cookies. I hope you get better," she said before hanging up.

I hung up and quickly fell asleep. I had a dream I hadn't had since I was a little kid.

"_We don't know anything," my mothers voice quivered._

"_See I think you're lying," the vampire replied back._

_I looked from behind the couch all I could see were my parents. I could feel the panic rise in my chest as my parents backed away slowly. And then suddenly there heads rolled off of there shoulders and blood was everywhere._

_I jumped from behind the couch, "NOO!!!"_

"NOO!!" I jolted into an upright position and looked around my room with blurry eyes.

I took in a shaky breath before I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand. The memory was too fresh in my mind though. It was hard to just ignore it this time. I looked over at my alarm clock to see that it was already eight in the night.

"Bella?!" Renee and Charlie both burst in. Charlie had his gun in his hands.

Renee walked over to me quickly and sat next to me, "Are you okay sweetie?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah just had a nightmare. That's all," I mumbled.

She wiped the tears away from my cheeks and pulled me into a hug. Charlie put his gun down and sat on the bed next to Renee, "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked as he softly stroked my hair.

I nodded before pulling away from Renee, "Did Angela come?" I asked.

She nodded, "You were sleeping so she left your homework and the cookies and left."

I nodded, "I'm hungry," I stated.

She smiled and kissed my forehead, "You're still warm. If you're not better in the morning you're staying home. I'll go get you some soup."

They both left leaving me alone again. I pulled the covers off of me and walked into my bathroom. I leaned against the sink and took deep calming breaths before I wet my face with cold water. I looked into the mirror to see fang boy behind me.

I quickly turned around but he wasn't there. I looked back at the mirror to just see me. I bit my lip and ran my fingers through my hair before I walked out of the bathroom, "Must be hallucinating," I murmured to myself.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	3. Inviting a Vampire

**Chapter 3**

_I walked out of the bathroom, "Must be hallucinating," I murmured to myself._

I got back under the covers right when Renee, I mean mom, walked in with a bowl of soup. I finished it slowly before she left, "You feeling better?"

I looked into her eyes, "Kind of," I replied back.

She touched my forehead again, "You don't feel like you're getting better Bella. I think you should stay home tomorrow. And no buts about it," she said once I started to protest.

I sighed, "Okay."

She smiled, "Good. I won't be able to stay with you tomorrow though I have an interview. But sleep in and if you start feeling better than do your homework or watch a movie."

I nodded before I closed my eyes and heard her leave the room. I curled up into a ball and quickly fell asleep again. I didn't dream about anything this time. I woke up in the morning when no one was in the house. The skies were dark; the storm was still going on.

I got out of bed and went downstairs to eat something. Once I finished I went back upstairs to change into some comfortable jeans and shirt. I pulled on my jacket put my belt on and walked out of my house like I was just going to take a walk.

I pulled my hoodie up and went downtown. It was just like it was when it was night time. The storm had the streets disserted. I walked into a different alley this time. "Do you remember what happened that night?" a woman's voice I recognized immediately asked from behind me.

I froze momentarily before I turned around slowly to face a red haired vampire. I clenched and unclenched my jaw but didn't respond back.

"Do you remember the sounds of there voices as they spoke?" she asked with an evil grin.

I gripped onto the stake that was on my belt.

"Do you remember the sound of there heads being cut off?" she asked as she took a couple steps closer to me.

I could feel my heart sink as I remembered the horrible noise that my nightmare had edited out.

"Do your remember seeing there heads falling off there shoulders and bouncing on the floor?"

"Shut up," I said in a hard voice through clenched teeth.

"How there bodies just fell limp to the ground?"

"I said shut up," she was breaking through. I could feel the wind blow around me making my hoodie fall off. Rain drops started falling against my face.

"The blood that poured out of there bodies as there bodies started draining it out?"

I bit my lower lip to keep it from trembling. My eyes were watering. My heart was thumping painfully. I glared at her making a tear escape before I quickly grabbed a handful of her red hair and pulled it back. I was behind her with the stake pointed sharply into her back.

"Do you know how it feels to watch your parents get murdered right in front of you?" I asked her in a furious voice. "How do you think a five year old would feel to watch her parents' heads get cut off in front of her?"

I tightened my grip on her hair and pointed the stake harder into her back, "You wouldn't know what it feels like. You're a heartless pathetic excuse of a vampire. All talk but no play makes you a very weak one. Which is why you're not going to stay here long," I shoved the stake into her back and watched with tears as she turned into ash.

I dropped my hand and watched the ashes fall out of my hand. The rain suddenly started pouring. I slowly walked over to a wall of a building and leaned against it as the tears came down slowly. With trembling hands I put the stake back in my belt. I dusted my hands off before I slowly slid down the wall and buried my face in my knees.

I trembled from the memories and the cold rain. Someone lightly touched my shoulder. I slowly pulled my head up to see fang boy crouched in front of me with a pained look on his face.

"What?" I asked in a watery voice. "Did you come to finish me off?"

He shook his head, "No."

"Then why do you keep _following_ me?" my voice broke.

"I'm just…worried about you," he confessed.

"_Why_?" my voice broke again.

"I don't know," he said a bit frustrated.

I pursed my lips as the tears continued to pour. I didn't know what to do or say. Usually when a vampire is near me I want to reach for my stake but when he was around me I felt, oddly enough, safe. I sighed and looked up at him again, "What are you?"

He smiled, "I thought you knew that already."

"I know you're a vampire it's just…I don't feel like killing you. Why?" I asked.

He looked at my face intently, "Maybe it's because I don't want to kill you."

I shook my head, "There are plenty of vampires I killed that didn't want to kill me."

He leaned into me I didn't move. It didn't bother me, "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since I met you."

I chuckled a bit, "Yeah well that's probably because you've been stalking me for the last three or four days."

He smiled before he lightly and hesitantly wiped the tears away from my cheeks, "I guess so."

I looked into his eyes serious now, "Were you at my house?"

He looked at me confused, "No. I didn't follow you home. Why?"

I rested my chin on my knees and looked at him, "I thought I saw you in my room."

He shook his head, "It wasn't me."

I was surprised at how comfortable I felt with him. I was talking to him like he was a friend instead of an enemy. I slowly stood up; he helped me to my feet, and looked up to see the rain still pouring. I sighed, "I have to get home."

"Can I walk you there?" he asked.

I looked up at him, "I don't know. Are you going to try and kill me later when you find out where I live?"

"No. I promise," he said.

"Yeah well you guys don't keep promises very well," I said as I started walking.

He walked beside me, "I do," he said.

I stopped to look up at him and see if he was lying. He wasn't. "Okay then," I said. I couldn't believe the words coming out of my mouth. I was inviting a vampire to my house.

It was quiet as we walked back in the rain, "I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"About your parents. I heard what she told you," he admitted.

I took in a deep shaky breath before nodding. We made it to my house after that. I stopped at the door and turned to look at him, "You wanna come in?" What?! What are you doing?!

"If it's alright with you," he said hesitantly.

"Yeah I think that's why I asked," I said with a small chuckle. I opened the door and walked in I took my coat off and shook my hair out.

He walked in and shut the door behind him, "Do you live here alone?" he asked.

"No. I live with my adopted parents," I said as I took my shoes off.

"How long have you known them?" he asked.

"A year and a half now. I was a foster kid, I kept moving around a lot," I explained as I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge door. I took out the cookies Angela bought me and went over to the couch in the living room.

"If you don't mind me asking what happened after your parents died?" he was sitting on the couch beside me. I sat on the couch Indian style, my body turned towards him, and nibbled on a cookie.

"My uncle took me in," I said with a shrug.

"And what happened to your uncle?" he asked.

I looked down in my lap, "He was murdered on my fifteenth birthday by the same vampire that killed my parents."

"Did you see the vampire?" he asked.

"No. I was at school but he left the same mark he had left on my parents," I said as I nibbled on my cookie.

He nodded, "I'm sorry about your uncle. But not all vampires are as bad as the one that killed your parents."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because I don't kill people," he said.

That's when I noticed his eye color. They weren't red they were topaz. I nodded in understanding, "You feed off animals."

"Yes," he replied back.

"I heard about your kind but I never believed it was true. What else can you do?" I asked in curiosity.

**A/N: What do you think? Please review!!**


	4. After Graduation

**Chapter 4**

"_I heard about your kind but I never believed it was true. What else can you do?" I asked in curiosity._

"Well something different happens when we come out into the sun," he said.

"Really? What?"

"Maybe I'll show you some time," he said with a smile.

I smiled lightly before asking, "Can you still get killed by a stake?"

"Yes unfortunately," he said with a small smile. "Do you're parents know what you are?" he asked.

"No, that's why they lasted so long," I said as I put the cookies on the table and relaxed against the couch.

We talked about a lot of things after that. I learned a few things about him and he learned a lot of things about me. I was having fun…with a vampire. Can you believe it? Something inside me was telling me that it was all a trap and I shouldn't trust him. But I already trusted him.

We were on the floor, lying down, watching a movie. He didn't know a lot about movies so I was telling him what was happening. I was about to tell him something when I realized something, "All this time we've been talking and I don't even know your name."

He chuckled a bit, "Edward Cullen."

I smiled and pulled my hand out, "Hi I'm Bella Swan," I said with a small chuckle. He took my hand and chuckled, "Its nice meeting you Bella. Is that short for anything?"

"Yes but if you call me by my real name I _will_ stake you," I said with a small smile.

He chuckled and shook his head before he turned back to the movie. He was gorgeous. I couldn't help but stare at him. He turned to look at me when he noticed. I didn't stop staring though. I didn't care.

"Can I try something?" he asked in a soft voice.

I nodded slowly but didn't stop looking at him. He scooted closer to me I didn't move a muscle. He leaned in slowly. I could smell his delicious breath as he leaned in closer and closer.

And then his lips touched mine. I swear I felt an electric shock of some kind but that didn't stop him from kissing me. I kissed back slowly at first. The moment was so passionate and intense that I didn't want to ruin it. He moved his body closer to mine. I brought my hand up and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Bella I'm home!" I heard my mom yell from the kitchen door. I quickly pulled away and pushed him away from me.

"Act normal," I whispered as I looked up at the screen. "I'm in here!" I yelled back.

I could hear her footsteps pause near the couch. I turned my head to look at her and smiled, "Hey mom how was the interview?" I asked.

"Uh fine. Umm would you like to introduce me to your friend?" she asked.

"Mom this is Edward. He's a friend from school," I made up the lie easily.

Edward sat up and outstretched his hand and shook my mothers, "It's nice to finally meet you Mrs. Swan."

My mom smiled, "You too Edward. When did you make this one?" my mom asked with a true smile on her face.

"A while back. I didn't tell you?" I asked playing innocent.

"I don't think so sweetie. I think I would have remembered you mentioning a boy," she said.

I pursed my lips in embarrassment, "Thanks a lot."

"What? Oh I'm sorry did I embarrass you?" she asked worried.

I shook my head, "No its fine."

"Oh okay well are you two hungry?" she asked.

I looked at Edward pretending to ask him he shook his head, "No we're fine thanks."

"Okay well I'll be upstairs taking a nap. The interview was more tiring than I thought," she said.

"Okay night mom," I said as I moved my legs up and down behind me in the air.

She went upstairs and disappeared. I sighed in relief before I sat up, "That was a close one."

He sat up and took my hands in his, "Bella?"

"Yeah?" I asked as I looked at him intertwine our hands.

I looked up at him to see that he seemed hesitant again, "I should leave," he said letting go of my hands.

I knew that wasn't what he wanted to say but I nodded anyways and got on my feet, "I'll walk you to the door."

I walked him to the door looking at the floor the whole way. I looked up at him once he walked out the door. He stopped and turned to look at me, "Goodbye Bella."

"Bye Edward," I said before I bit my lip.

He slowly turned away before walking away. I had had my first kiss tonight. By a vampire! How could I have done that?! I'm a vampire hunter! I should have staked him vegetarian or not! These thoughts were running through my head as I walked upstairs and into my room.

I changed into my pajamas and slid under the covers. I was so stupid. I shouldn't have done everything I had done today. I should have staked the red headed bitch and walked straight home but no. I had to break down didn't I? And now I'm hanging out with a vampire.

I am stupid. I'm not hunting for a couple days now. I need him to see that what we had was nothing. Nothing at all. It was just a simple kiss. It was nothing. Then why can't I forget about it?

Ugh! I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. I puffed my pillow before I rested my head on it. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep. I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I reached over and turned it off before I sat up and stretched.

I took a quick shower and went downstairs to eat breakfast, "Morning mom," I said as I sat down and started eating my cereal.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked.

"Much better," I said between bites.

"What time did Edward leave last night?" she asked.

"Who's Edward?" my father asked.

"A friend. He left right after you went upstairs," I said as I put my bowl in the sink. "Well I have to go to school. See ya later," I kissed them each on the cheek and quickly left before they asked anymore questions.

It was still cloudy outside. This was like the longest storm we ever had here. I walked slowly down the streets until I got to school. Angela was waiting for me outside near the entrance of the school. "Hey Ang," I gave her a quick hug, "Thanks for the cookies they were a delish."

She smiled, "I'm glad you feel better."

I linked my arm in hers as we walked into school. "So what have I missed?" I asked.

"Well there is something huge I was going to tell you when I went over but you were asleep," she said with a small blush.

"What?" I asked.

"Ben asked me out," she said with a huge smile. She had had a crush on Ben since they were kids. He finally asked her out.

I smiled widely, "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!" I hugged her happily, "I'm so happy for you."

She hugged me back, "He wants us to go steady," she said happier now.

"That's awesome!" I said as I pulled back. I wasn't one for the whole love thing. I had never had a date but I was happy about that. I had more independence alone. Gosh what a stupid sentence. Anyways I watched as they held hands and snuggled at lunch and during there classes I had them for.

I was truly happy for them but I also feared that I would lose my best friend. My only friend. I guess I can handle being alone for another two weeks until graduation. I was moving out graduation day. I was going to enter this secret organization to hunt down vampires.

They paid well so I would be able to own a huge apartment if I wanted but I decided to move into an apartment not too far from my parents. This was my plan and no one and nothing was going to ruin it.

And I was right. After graduation I moved out and into my new apartment. I hadn't seen or heard from Edward since that day he had come to my house. I was happy I hadn't seen him. It would have become more difficult.

It has been three weeks since I moved in. Hunters, the secret organization I told you about, is awesome. We had equipment that I had never used but I was a quick study. I liked everything about Hunters except for the fact that we had to hunt with a partner.

Since I was the best at what I do I was partnered up with the boss. He was my age, 18; his name is Leonardo, Leo for short. He was a bit taller than me, had light brown hair and blue eyes and he has soft yet strong features.

"Okay team up and look around. We need the information as soon as possible," Leo told everyone. We were all after the same vampire. Apparently he had done a lot of damage. Killed parents, sisters, brothers, cousins, uncles, anyone you can think of.

They all nodded and went there separate ways. I walked beside Leo as we went down an alley I actually hadn't been through. We had become close over the few weeks. It was one of the rules. So I knew everything about everyone in the organization.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder playfully, "Come on Bells. Just one date."

I looked at him from the corner of my eyes and smiled, "No thanks Leo," I grabbed his arm and pulled it away from my shoulders.

"Why not?" he asked.

"We're friends. That's all," I said as I looked around the alley in concentration.

"We can be more than friends," he implied.

"Ha! You know you should have a rule in your rule book saying that partners shouldn't hit on each other."

"So then I'm getting through," he said with a huge smile.

I shoved him playfully, "How about we get back to _work_? Do you remember that word?"

He chuckled, "It's hard to remember that word around you."

"Well you better start remembering it cause I'm not gonna be saving your ass," I said as I looked at the alley to my right in suspicion. I slowly made my way down the alley. I listened intently for any noise. And suddenly a nasty looking vampire, its mouth covered in dark red blood, was right in front of me.

I brought my hand up and released the trigger on my arm. The vampire jumped up making me miss it. "Damnit!" I yelled as I looked around for it, "Do you see it?" I asked Leo. Everything was quiet as we tried to listen once again.

And then it fell on top of me.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	5. I'm Moving

**Chapter 5**

_And then it fell on top of me. _

I fell hard on my back and struggled against the thing. The blood was dripping on my shirt and neck. "A little help would be nice Leo!" I yelled. As soon as I heard the stake enter I closed my mouth, stopped breathing and closed my eyes.

I felt as the vampire turned into ash on top of me. I sat up and coughed, "You couldn't do that a better way!"

"Nope sorry," he said. I got up and dusted it all off. I bent down and shook my hair out.

I pulled my head back up to see Leo giving me a weird look, "What?" I asked.

"Dirty from ash and still sexy," he said with a grin.

I shook my head before I punched him in the arm, "Shut up." I looked away and noticed something I wish I hadn't noticed. I swallowed hard and slowly made my way towards the dumpster. I walked around the blood and looked behind the dumpster.

I covered my eyes and buried my face in Leo's chest. There was a dead girl, covered in blood, her throat ripped out, lying behind the dumpster. He wrapped his arms around me before leading me away, "Are you okay?" he asked.

I pulled away and sniffled, "Yeah, its just…we didn't save her in time."

He lightly rubbed my arms, "We can't save everyone Bella."

"I know. She was the first body I've seen since my parents," I said looking at the ground.

He pulled my arm towards him and wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes for a second. As soon I pulled away I was thrown against the wall to my right. I winced in pain as I got on my hands and knees.

The girl behind the dumpster was on top of Leo. I brought my hand up and triggered the trigger on my arm to release the stake. It entered her neck but that doesn't kill. She got off of Leo, pulled the stake out of her neck, the wound healed in seconds, and glared at me fiercely.

In seconds she had her hand around my throat and was picking me up higher against the wall. I grabbed at her hands as I tried to breath. I kicked my feet but I was starting to see spots. And the suddenly she was thrown away from me. I fell to the ground gasping for air.

I coughed like I had never coughed before. I looked up and froze. It was Edward. I looked over at Leo in panic but he was on the ground unconscious. I looked back at Edward, he was looking down at me, he seemed frozen as well.

I looked behind him, "Watch out!" I yelled just in time. He turned around threw on the ground. I got up quickly and moved my arm again this time releasing the stake right into her heart. She quickly turned to ash. I stood up straight and turned to look at Edward.

He was gone. I sighed before I walked over to Leo. I crouched over him and shook his shoulder, "Leo! Leo! Wake up!"

His eyes fluttered open before he grabbed his head and groaned, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you okay?" I asked.

He sat up and looked to his left to see the new pile of ash, "Yeah. You killed her?"

"Uh yeah, shouldn't we be heading back?" I asked as he stood up.

He looked down at his wrist watch and nodded. We walked back in silence. We walked into the warehouse; I had killed so many vampires in, and closed the doors behind us.

"You guys had us worried. What happened?" Alicia asked.

We both explained what happened.

"Well we got good news," Mark said with a smile.

"What?" I asked.

"We found out where the guy is. We couldn't found out his name but at least we know where he is," he said happily.

"Where is he?" Leo asked.

"Somewhere in San Francisco. He has some secret home across the river."

"River? What river?" I asked.

"The one under the Golden Gate Bridge," he said.

"We'll have to search everywhere in San Francisco. That river or ocean or whatever is huge," I informed them.

"Then its settled. We leave for San Francisco in a couple of days. Everyone start packing," Leo said.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"What?" he asked confused.

"We have to move?" I asked a bit sad.

"Yes this may take more than a couple of weeks. My uncle owns some nice apartments he should have enough room for all of us," he explained.

I licked my lips before pursing them as I nodded slowly. I had to move. That means no more mom and dad. No more Edward. Not that I see Edward a whole lot but it was nice to see him every once in a while.

We all went back to our places to start packing. I went right to my parents place to break the news. "Hey Bella sweetie," my mom hugged me before letting me in.

"Is dad here?" I asked as I walked to the couch.

"Charlie! Bella's here!" my mom yelled upstairs. She sat on the couch next to me, "Did you hear about Angela?"

"No what?" I asked.

"She got married with Ben," she said happily.

I nodded and smiled sadly, "That's great," she didn't even invite me to the wedding.

Dad came downstairs and gave me a hug and kiss on the head, "What's up?" he asked.

"I have some news," I said a bit sadly.

"You're not pregnant are you?" dad said in suspicion.

"What?! No, why would you think that?" I asked confused.

"Well you've been seeing that Edward fellow haven't you? And you look a little sad sweetie," my mom explained.

I shook my head and looked down at my lap, "Yeah no telling you I'm pregnant would have been easier."

"What is it sweetie?" my mom lightly placed her hand on mine.

I took in a shaky breath, "I'm moving," I whispered.

It became silent before, "Is it because of Edward?" my father asked.

"What? Look I'm not going out with Edward I haven't seen him since graduation," lies all lies. "I have to move because my company is moving."

"Where?" my father asked.

"San Francisco," that made my mother burst into tears.

I sat on the couch next to her and hugged her, "It'll be alright mom. I swear I'll come and visit. I'll call everyday," I promised.

"I'm going to miss you _so_ much," she said as she squeezed me back.

I pulled dad into the hug, "I'm gonna miss you guys too," I said as the tears brimmed over.

I left there place still crying as I drove to my place. As soon as I got home I started repacking again. I had just finished unpacking that morning and now I have to pack again.

I put the last box in my car three days later and looked at my surroundings before I took a deep breath got in the car and drove away to my new home.

**A/N: okay I don't know about you but I freakin almost cried writing the conversation with her parents. Anyways please review!**


	6. I did it with a vampire

**Chapter 6**

_I put the last box in my car three days later and looked at my surroundings before I took a deep breath got in the car and drove away to my new home._

(Three years later)

Its been three years. And I'm still doing the same thing. Going around San Francisco looking for the vampire that killed my parents. We had killed hundreds of vampires by now but we still haven't found him. I'm twenty-one; yeah I know I'm getting too old for this stuff, and still hunting.

Leo and I walked down the a disserted alley. Three years and he was still trying to get with me. I never accepted. I didn't see him that way. I saw him as a brother, only when he wasn't hitting on me.

He took a lock of my hair and picked it up, "You should cut your hair," he said. My hair was down to my lower back already. I was going to get a hair cut but something always came up. So I always had it in a ponytail so that it would be down to the middle of my back.

I slapped his hand, "Leave my hair alone. I'm gonna cut it. I just haven't found the time yet."

"Uh huh," he said before he stopped walking and looked down an alley to his left. I looked over to my right to see a vampire. I watched as Leo slowly made his way down the alley to the left. I slowly walked down the one that was on my right.

I gripped my lucky old stake in my hand and crept slowly behind him. Right when I pounced on him he turned around. He fell to the ground, me on top of him. I picked the stake up to bring it down on his heart when I suddenly saw his face.

I stopped it front coming down fast and slowly let it down to my side, "Fang boy?" I asked.

He smiled, "Bella?"

For some reason I didn't get off of him, "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just moved here," he said.

I looked around the alley, "In an alley?" I asked.

He chuckled, "No, in San Francisco. Umm Bella?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Not that I don't like it but can you get off me?" he said.

"Oh!" I chuckled lightly as I got off of him, "Sorry."

I looked behind me to see Leo turn the vampire into ash. I quickly took my card out and wrote my home address on it, "Here. Come over at around midnight. K?" I looked back to see Leo looking for me, "Hurry, go!" I whispered back to him.

I ran back to Leo, "Good job," I told him.

"What happened with your guy?" he asked as he looked over my shoulder.

"What guy?" I asked.

"Wasn't there a guy there?" he asked.

"No umm it was a girl and she dust," I lied.

"So ready to go home?" he asked as he put an arm over my shoulder.

I pulled his arm away from me, "_I'm _going to _my_ house. _You're_ going to _your_ house." By now I had my own little Victorian house. Being a Hunter gives you lots of money.

I walked backwards out of the alley, "See ya tomorrow Leo," I turned back around and headed to my car.

I drove home and took a shower and made myself something to eat. Before I decided to put my pajamas on and watch TV in the living room. At exactly midnight my doorbell rang. I got off the couch and walked over to the door. My hair fell over my right shoulder as I opened the door.

Edward smiled at me with his hands in his pockets. I smiled, "Come in," I opened the door wider to let him in.

He walked in and waited for me to close the door behind me. I walked over to the living room and sat on the couch. He followed me and sat next to me. "How've you been?" I asked. I don't understand why I was so happy to see him.

"I've been good. How've you been?" he asked.

"Okay I guess. As you saw earlier I'm still doing the same thing as I did three years ago," I grabbed the brush from my table and slowly started brushing my hair.

"Wow your hair is long," he commented.

I looked down at my hair, "Yeah I know. I haven't had time to cut it."

He gently took a chunk into his hand and touched it softly, "Its beautiful."

I looked into his eye serious, "Thanks. I think you're the only one that's liked it."

"That's probably because your hair is a vulnerability. A vampire can grab it in seconds," he said.

I nodded, "Yeah I guess. I never thought of that though."

He took another chunk of my hair from my right this time and leaned in closer. I dropped the brush into my lap and looked into his topaz eyes. His knees touched mine as he leaned in closer. His hands moved down to my neck. He leaned his forehead against mine making me close my eyes.

And then I felt his lips touch mine. It was like we were kissing for the first time all over again. The spark rekindled. He pulled me closer to him. I brought my arms up and wrapped them around his neck. His lips were gentle against mine.

A realization hit me that make me laugh a bit against his lips. He pulled away and looked at me with a smile, "What?"

I bit my lip and looked down, "I feel like a child molester."

"Why?" he asked.

"Your like what 17? I'm 21," I informed him.

"You don't look 21," he informed me making me look at him.

"How old do I look? And don't lie to me," I told him.

"You look like you're 18 Bella," he said easily, "And if anyone's the child molester here its me."

I chuckled a bit, "That's right. How old are you anyways?" I asked with curiosity.

"108," he replied back.

"Whoa," I replied back, "Your old."

He chuckled a bit, "Yeah I guess I am."

"Don't worry. You sure don't look it," I said with a grin.

He smiled lightly before he leaned in and kissed me again. I pulled him closer this time. I grabbed the brush and dropped it to the floor before I started lying down. He leaned over me never breaking the kiss.

I wanted to do this. I knew that inside of me the real reason I had never given Leo and any other guy for that matter a chance was because of Edward. I didn't want to be with someone of my kind I wanted to be with a vampire. The one thing I hated and I was falling for one.

"Edward?" I breathed in between kisses.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Bed," I replied back.

"Are you sure?" he asked quickly.

"Yes," I replied back.

He lifted me in his arms and started walking upstairs. I don't know how he knew which room was mine but we were in my room in seconds. He gently laid me on the bed before getting on top of me. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head without breaking the kiss.

He did the same with me. And soon clothes were peeled off and we actually did it. I did it with a vampire.

**A/N: Please review!**


	7. This isn't right

**Chapter 7**

_I did it with a vampire. _

Can you believe it? It was hard for me to believe it but Edward was a terrific love maker. What we just did is hard not to believe.

I fell asleep with half my body on top of him, my head on his chest. He was my first. Not just vampire but person…ever. And I was pretty sure he knew that…now. Hopefully he wouldn't be mad about it. I was still sort of asleep when I felt his fingertip lightly touch my back making me shiver in pleasure.

"Morning," he whispered.

I lifted my head and rested my chin on his chest before smiling, "Morning," I whispered. Most of my hair was covering either his body or mine. "Do you sleep?" I asked him. I don't think he slept the whole night.

"No," he said with a smile, "I probably should have told you that before watching you sleep."

I chuckled a bit, "I don't mind."

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Definitely," I said without hesitation.

"No regrets?" he asked.

"Nope. Although is anyone finds out about this I'm definitely dead."

"Why because I'm a vampire?" he asked.

"Yeah but it doesn't matter. No one's gonna find out," I reached up and pressed my lips against his. He moved his fingertips along my back again making me shiver. I pulled away with a smile before I grabbed his shirt and put it on.

I made sure to put underwear on before I got off the bed, "You coming?" I asked as I reached the door.

In a flash he put his boxers on and was by my side. He wrapped his arms around me from behind as I walked out of the room and went downstairs and into the kitchen. He lightly kissed my neck making me giggle lightly.

I turned around so that I was facing him in his arms and smiled before I reached up and kissed him. He tightened his arms around me as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled away and pursed my lips, "I'd love to continue this but I'm hungry."

He smiled, "I'll let you eat."

I made myself breakfast and ate it before putting it in the sink. I turned around to find Edward already placing me in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his waist and smiled up at him, "You miss me?"

He chuckled, "You have no idea," he bent down and kissed me. I slowly started walking towards the staircase while I still kissed him. As soon as we reached the staircase the doorbell rang. I pulled away and looked up at Edward in confusion, "Were you expecting anyone?"

He chuckled, "No. Were you?"

I looked towards the doorway, "No," the figure looked like a mans, "Who is it?!"

"Its me!" my eyes widened.

"Crap," I said before I turned to Edward, "Go upstairs and do _not_ come down." He was gone in an instant. I walked towards the front door in frustration before I opened the door, "What do you want Leo?"

He looked me up and down, "What were you doing? Or should I say who?"

"That's none of your business. Now tell me what you want before I kick you out–literally," I responded back.

He walked in without me even inviting him. I looked at him in disbelief, "I came to tell you that we're going at around six today."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "And you couldn't call me for this?"

"Uh, no. I thought that maybe we could hang out," he said as he looked up the stairs.

"Sorry but you kind of interrupted something," I said in annoyance.

"So who's the guy?" he asked.

"Like I said its none of your business," I grabbed his arm and started dragging him outside.

"What? You can't tell me who it is?" he said as he resisted.

"No! Look I'm trying my hardest right now not to kick you out of here so please just leave," I said.

"Fine but you better be done with him by six," he said as he walked out of my door. I closed the door behind him, locked it, and quickly went upstairs to my room.

I opened my door and closed it behind me before I turned around and went to sit on the bed. I looked at Edward, he seemed a bit sad, "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Are you two…a thing?" he asked.

"No although he wants to be but yeah no definitely not," I said as I tried to read his expression, "Is that why you looked sad? Because you thought I was cheating on him with you?"

He shrugged and bit his lip. I moved over and sat in his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck, "There's a reason why I haven't gone out with Leo or any other guy," I told him.

He looked into my eyes as he wrapped his arms around me, "Why?"

I lightly touched his lips with my thumb, "Because of you."

"Me?" he asked a bit surprised.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since that day in the alley. Is it weird that we always meet in alleys?" I asked.

He ignored the joke, "You haven't?"

"No. I know its weird and crazy but I haven't," I rested my head on his shoulder and looked up at him, "I know this may be too soon and awkward but I think…I'm falling for you."

He slowly pulled me away to look at me, "This isn't right."

"Why?" I asked.

"You're a vampire hunter and I'm a vampire! This is all wrong," he said.

"You don't think I thought about that already?! I started thinking about that since we first kissed! That's why I tried avoiding you three years ago."

"You tried avoiding me?" he asked a bit hurt.

"Yes. I knew it was wrong and that I was going against everything I believed in so I stopped hunting until I graduated," I told him.

"So your okay with it now?" he asked.

"I don't want to stay away from you anymore Edward. I've done that for three years and I've regretted it," I replied in defeat.

He moved me back on his lap and wrapped his arms around me, "I couldn't stop think about you either," he murmured.

"Well I kind of figured since stalkers usually can't get over who there stalking," I joked around.

He smiled, "Hmm really? Do you know this from experience?"

I smiled smugly, "No but hey I've had plenty of stalkers so I'm pretty sure I know a lot about them."

He smiled before he pressed his lips against mine, "You're absolutely gorgeous," he said in between kisses.

"Weird I was going to say the same about you," I said between kisses back.

He gently laid me on my back and got on top of me. I put my hand behind his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. He ran his fingers up my shirt, or rather his shirt, and pulled it off and over my head.

And once again we did it again. It was just as good as the first time. Maybe even better than the first now that we knew what we were doing. He probably could have gone on forever but he had to stop for me. I'm human you know? I can't go on forever.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	8. Completely Jacked Up Life

**Chapter 8**

_I can't go on forever._

Once again I fell asleep with half my body in his. But this time I had his shirt on. I had my hand in his so when I turned around to face away from him I instinctively took his arm with me. He wrapped his arm around me and snuggled up next to me.

I cuddled into him and sighed. It was weird I was sleeping yet I was awake. I was aware of my surroundings. My eyes snapped open when I heard a noise coming from downstairs. I lifted myself with my hands and listened intently.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Do you hear that?" I asked. I listened more intently. Someone was trying to open the door downstairs. I jumped out of bed, grabbed my stake from the drawer and walked downstairs quietly. I looked back at Edward before leaving the room, "Stay here."

I slowly crept downstairs as soon as I got off the last step and I was near the door it burst open. I jumped a bit but didn't have time to react because suddenly I was thrown across the backward. I flew back and landed on the table with a hard thud. The table's legs gave out and it fell to the ground.

The male vampire stood over me and grabbed my hair making me wince. He pulled me up and off of the ground with my hair in his hand. I still had the stake in my hand so I quickly thrust it into his chest. Big mistake. I fell to the ground with another hard thud.

I grabbed at the back of my head painfully, "I _really_ need to cut my hair."

Edward was standing over me now. "Are you okay?" he asked as he helped me up.

"Yeah I think so," I moved my muscles slowly before nodding and looking down, "My table isn't."

"You can buy another one," Edward said.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tight. I pulled away and looked down at the table again, "Guess I'll have to buy a new one."

I ran my fingers through my hair before looking back up at him. Everything was perfect at that moment. Yeah sure I vampire had ruined my table and now I had to clean his ashes but this was perfect. Edward had been truly concerned about me.

I had never felt so happy about that before. I had never liked someone this much before. I had never really looked for love before. I always thought it wasn't for me. I thought, what with all the vampire hunting I wasn't going to have time for that.

Its odd how I fell in love with the thing I was supposed to hate. Yes I'm in love but I didn't want to tell Edward quite yet. What if he freaks out? What if I screw up everything we have? What he doesn't love me so he leaves me?

I wouldn't be able to handle that. I needed Edward like I needed air. He was the reason why I still had hope in finding this guy. If its possible for me to still find love in my jacked up life then there's a possibility for me to find him.

Like they used to say. Anything is possible. I should have known that since I was still alive and kind of sane after my parents had been killed. I didn't want anything to ruin this moment we had. We were staring into each others eyes intently as if we were saying we loved each other through them.

Although I'm pretty sure we proved that a couple of hours ago. Sure he was a vampire and I killed most of them but it doesn't seem to bother him. Maybe he's masochistic? Maybe he hates what he is and doesn't care if someone starts getting rid of his kind?

It could have been a number of things. And I knew that in my heart he would tell me why he was okay with what I did. But right now all I wanted to do was look into his eyes and maybe go back upstairs.

Well like most things this plan was ruined for me. I was so caught up in the moment that when I heard them at the doorway I thought I was going to be too late. Everything happened in slow motion, well for me anyways. I looked away from Edwards eyes slowly to look over his shoulder.

There was Leo at the entrance of my door with his hand thrust out. I did the first thing my heart and gut told me to do. I quickly shoved Edward out of the way and onto the floor. For being human I had a strength I could possess when I needed it. And that was definitely a time I needed it.

As soon as he hit the floor the stake entered into my left shoulder right above the breast. I looked down at the stake a bit surprised before I stumbled backwards. My breathing was coming out all wrong. My body was shaking from the intense pain that came from the wound.

I turned my head towards Edward to see him with a painful expression on his face. He crawled over to me with sad eyes, "Bella?"

"Paybacks," I paused to gasp, "A bitch huh?" I tried to joke around.

His hands were suddenly on my face and he looked like he wanted to cry, "Bella," his voice broke, "What? What do I do?" he asked anxiously.

I brought my shaking hand up to his face, "You…n­–need to p–pull it out," I said as tear ran down the side of my face.

"But–?"

I shook my head, "Do it. You w–won't be a-able to explain this t–to the doctors if t–there's a s–stake in my chest," I breathed out.

"Bella?" I heard Alicia's shaky voice loud and clear.

"He's not killing her," I heard mark whisper.

"But why?" Leo asked.

"It doesn't matter!" Alicia yelled. I could tell she was crying, "She's dying! Do you not see that?!" She was suddenly by my side, "Bella? Oh my gawd. I can't believe–," I picked my other hand up and placed it on her shoulder.

"Everything will be fine if _someone would pull the bloody thing out!_" I let out in anger as I gripped onto her shirt.

She nodded before looking up at Edward, "You do it."

"But–," I cut him off again.

"Just pull it out," I whispered to him, "Please."

He nodded and took a deep breath before he placed his hand on it gently. And with a quick pull it was out. Yeah I know I made it sound like it didn't hurt but it did. I screamed bloody murder and suddenly my throat was plugged up. I started choking. I felt as the blood rose into my lungs and in my throat. I was choking on my own blood. I coughed it out fiercely.

"Oh my gawd!" I heard Alicia yell.

"I need to take her to the hospital," Edward said. He picked me up and into his arms. I could feel the cool breeze hit me as he ran to the hospital.

"I need help!" he yelled as soon as we entered the hospital.

After that everything had gone black. See how something romantic, well kind of, went to something horrific. Things like this happened all the time. I'd be happy and then everything would turn to shit. My life was completely jacked up.

**A/N: Okay so this ones shorter. Please Review!**


	9. You're Like Buffy

**Chapter 9**

_My life was completely jacked up._

I fluttered my eyes open and looked to my left. Edward was sitting by my side, with his hand in mine. Weird thing was that he had his head resting on the bed as if he were sleeping. I lightly moved the hand that was in his. His head quickly moved upright to look at me.

His frown slowly turned into a crooked smile, "Hey."

Right when I opened my mouth to tell hi his finger lightly pressed against my lips making me close it. "It'd be better if you didn't speak. You punctured a lung and it'll heal faster if you save your breath."

How the hell am I supposed to tell you things than? I thought. I knew he couldn't hear it but I was hoping he'd see it in my eyes. He turned back to get something from the table next to the bed. It placed the pen in my hand and moved the table next to me so I could write.

I moved the pen in my hand until I had it comfortable and started writing on the pad that he had on the table.

Where is everyone? I wrote down. He looked over to see what I wrote, "Hunting. Well except for Alicia she's in the cafeteria eating," he responded back with a sad smile.

What's wrong?

"Nothing."

You're lying.

He looked down as if in thought before he looked up at me again, "Why did you do it?" his voice quivered.

I knew what he was talking about. He wasn't happy with what I did. Because you would have turned to dust right in front of me.

"And?" he was upset, "I shouldn't _exist_ Bella. It wouldn't matter if I died."

Yes it would.

"You kill things like me? You can't say it matters if I live."

It matters to me!

"Why? I'm just another vampire."

No you're not. You're different.

"How? How am I different?" he asked a bit frustrated.

You're not like the other vampires. You're kind, loving, and no other vampire I know would treat me that special.

He shook his head, "You're wrong. You should have just let me die."

My eyes watered at the words, "No," I said out loud.

He looked up at me, "Bella don't talk."

"I need to talk it doesn't sound the same on paper," I said through clenched teeth.

"Bella–."

"No," I cut him off, "You're wrong," I said shaking my head. "You _are_ different. You aren't anything like the rest of them."

"You don't know what you're talking about," he said looking away from me again.

"Why do you think I risked my life for yours?" I asked with a quivery voice.

"So you wouldn't see me turn into dust," he said in a bored voice.

"Why do you think I wouldn't want to see you turn into dust?" I asked in a firmer voice.

"I don't know. Probably because you didn't want to see your sex partner die," I said in the same tone.

"That's not why I did it," I said shaking my head making the tears brim over.

"Then why did you do it?" he asked a bit more upset then frustrated.

"Because I love you, you idiot!" I exclaimed.

His eyes widened a bit in surprise but he stayed silent. I shook my head as the tears rolled down my face and looked away from him. I brought my hand up and wiped my tears roughly away from my face.

His hand was suddenly around my wrist. I looked at his hand before I slowly looked up at him. He was standing up and leaning over me his face close to mine, "Bella," he whispered. I looked into his eyes searching for answers, "Are you sure?"

It reminded me of the day…or whatever…when he asked me if I was sure I wanted to make love with him. "Of course I'm _sure_," my voice broke, "I've never felt like this for anyone in my life."

His lips slowly curved up into a smile, "I love you," he whispered as he leaned his forehead against mine and let go of my wrist. He brought his hand up to cup my face as he looked into my eyes closely, "I always have."

I brought my hand up and gently placed it on his neck to pull him closer to me. I leaned in and kissed his bottom lip. My tongue curved around his lips exploring every inch of his them. He sat on the bed next to me and deepened the kiss. I couldn't bring my left arm up because it was bandaged around the shoulder but I pulled him closer with my right.

"A-hem," someone cleared their throat.

I pulled away and licked my lips. Edward pulled away letting me see that it was Alicia.

"Sorry for interrupting," she said as she came and sat down on the chair to my right.

"Its okay," I told her before noticing her eyes "Were you crying?"

She chuckled a bit, "What am I supposed to throw a party when your life is endangered?"

"No but…there's no need to cry," I said.

"You're kidding right?" she said bluntly.

"No."

"Bella you almost died! Do you know how many people would have been devastated about that?"

I looked at her a bit confused, "Should there be?"

"Do you know how many vampire hunters out there have you as their role model? You give all of us hope. You're like Buffy except better and hotter."

"Really?" how did I not know this?

"There are vampire hunters all over the world trying to help you right now by looking for the vampire that killed your parents."

"How do you know this and I don't?" I asked perplexed.

"I had to fight to get into this organization. I wanted to meet you. Do you not remember the way I was when we first met?" she asked amused.

"_And this is Alicia," Leo said as he extended his hand towards another unknown girl._

_She looked at me like she was about to faint from her hyperventilating. She must have an asthma problem, "Hi Alicia."_

_She hyperventilated even more before giggling awkwardly. How did they get a special ED kid in here? "H–Hi. This is such an honor," she squeaked out._

_What to meet a normal person?_

I pursed my lips, "Oh right," I chuckled a bit dryly and looked away feeling guilty.

"What?" she asked. "What did you think when you met me?" she asked knowing it was going to be bad.

"Nothing," I said shaking my head.

"Just tell me," she said a bit annoyed.

"Well I thought that maybe you were…special ED? I mean you were hyperventilating and laughing for no reason so I just assumed," I said with a small shrug.

She smiled and shook her head, "I was a huge fan and totally obsessed. Obviously you've never seen a fandom before."

"No I haven't. I don't have time to become obsessed with anything." I looked over at Edward and smiled up at him. He took my hand in his and caressed it gently.

"I'm completely surprised you're dating a vampire," Alicia suddenly said.

I looked over at her a bit surprised, "What?" she asked. "It's just a bit weird to see a vampire hunter going out with a _vampire_."

"Yeah I know," I took a glance at Edward before I looked at her again, "Thanks," I told her.

"Thanks? For what?" she asked confused.

"For protecting him for me," I told her.

"Oh, that. Hey it's clear that the guy is crazy in love with you. I mean if he wasn't a vampire I think he would have been bawling for you."

"I'm still in the room you know," Edward announced.

I looked up at him and curled my finger towards me. He leaned in and softly kissed my lips. I pulled away and smiled, "We know. It's kind of hard not to notice a hot guy in the room."

"True that!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Alicia what do you think you're doing?!" I knew it was Leo right away. I turned toward the door to see Leo, stake in hand, glaring at Edward.

"What are _you_ doing?" I asked a bit panicked.

"We're here to do what you should have done when you met this leech," his voice was cold and tight.

"You need to get out of here now," I warned.

"Not without killing the leech," he said as he slowly started making his way towards us.

I knew I had to do something so I quickly grabbed Edwards arm and pulled him back, closer to the head of my bed. I pulled the covers off of me and stood up, "Leave Leo. Now."

"Bella, sit down," Both Edward and Alicia said at the same time.

"No," I told both of them, "Don't make me do something I'll regret later Leo."

"Move out of the way Bella," he was all up in my face.

"Get the fuck out Leo," I said in a low threatening voice.

I thought I was winning the argument for sure so I wasn't expecting what happened next.

**A/N: What did he do? Please Review!**


	10. My First

**Chapter 10**

_I thought I was winning the argument for sure so I wasn't expecting what happened next._

I was suddenly shoved to the ground. And don't think it was soft either. I ignored the pain from my shoulder and looked up to see that Leo and Edward were at a struggle of some sort. I quickly got up got in between them and kicked Leo so hard against the wall he went unconscious.

My backstabbers, his friends that were on his side, went over to help him up. "If he comes back here he'll end up worse," I warned his friends.

They picked him up and quickly took him out of the room.

Once they were out of the room. I let down my defense and placed my hand over my shoulder in pain. Edward was by my side in an instant. "Bella you need to lie down."

I leaned against him and let him guide me back on the bed, "You shouldn't have done that," he said as he covered me up.

"I couldn't let him kill you Edward. Plus there are human witness' here and that would expose not only you guys but us too," I leaned my head back against the pillow and closed my eyes.

"Leo's gone crazy," Alicia said.

"Ya think?"

"You do know why right?" she asked.

I lifted my head to look at her a bit confused, "Because Edward is a vampire?"

"Well yeah but…you do know right?" she asked a bit cautious.

"Know what?"

"That Leo is totally in love with you."

My eyes widened in shock. I knew he liked me but I never knew he _loved_ me. "He…what?"

"He's in love with you Bella. He's been in love with you since you started working with us."

I didn't know what to say about that. I mean what do you say? I was completely speechless.

It was quiet for a while until Alicia's beeper went off. She looked down at her pager, "I have to go," she looked up and smiled lightly, "I'll see you later," she bent down and gave me a hug before she left.

Edward sat on the bed and took my hand in his, "You okay?"

I pursed my lips and nodded, "Yeah I'm fine. It doesn't really matter you know."

"You feel weird," he stated.

"I know…it's just…I knew he liked me but I didn't even think about love. That's just too much and–wait how do you know how I feel?"

"It's written all over your face," he said with amusement.

"Oh," was all I said.

He smiled, "You freaked out."

"Of course I did. I thought you were reading my mind or something."

"No I can't read your mind."

"Well that's a reli–wait what? You can _read minds_?" I asked completely surprised.

"Yeah. Did I forget to mention that?" he asked as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Uh _yeah_, I think I would have remembered something like that," I said a little freaked out.

"Calm down Bella. It's no big deal. I usually stay out of people's heads as much as possible."

"I'm calm…I'm calm. You know you could have told me this before we had sex," I wasn't upset but it was true.

He sighed before looking down at his lap, "I know," he looked back up at me, "I should have told you. But I was just…I was scared you'd think I was a freak."

I bit my lip lightly before I pulled him towards me, "Who am I to judge who's a freak? I only had one friend in high school because everyone at school thought I was a freak."

I scooted over so that he could sit right next to me. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed the side of my head, "I'm sorry about that."

I leaned against him and rested my head on his shoulder, "I got through it. It wasn't too bad. I wasn't a complete loner until my friend found a boyfriend after that I had to go through school all alone."

"That didn't seem nice," he commented.

"What could I do about it? She was crazy about the guy for years. It was about time he had asked her out."

"So what happened to them?" he asked.

"They've been married for almost four years. They have a little girl and a little boy," I said a bit sadly.

"Do you want kids?" he asked.

"No, why do you ask?" I asked a bit confused.

"You seem sad about it," he said as he lightly brushed the skin on my right arm.

"She didn't invite me to her wedding or baby showers. I had to find all of this out by my mom," I took his other hand and played with it lightly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered lightly.

"It's okay. I got over it a long time ago," I looked up at him, "Do you remember anything that happened before you were turned?"

He let out a puff of air and looked away, "That was a long time ago Bella. I don't really remember any of that." He moved my hair from behind me and placed it over my right shoulder.

"I'm sorry I mentioned it," I whispered.

"I don't mind," he said as he stroked my hair. "You really don't want kids?" he asked.

"I never even considered falling in love. I thought it wasn't for me," I reached up and kissed his neck softly.

"Why?" he asked.

"I thought my whole life was already planned out for me. All I was going to do with my life was hunt down every vampire until I found the one I was looking for and have him staked."

"And what did you plan on doing after that?" he asked.

"Actually I didn't think I would be able to kill him. I knew he'd have me sliced and diced as soon as I got close enough. I always thought that we would end up killing each other literally at the same time."

"So you were never interested in anyone at school?" he asked.

"No, I never looked. What was the point of looking for love if all that would happen was I'd get my heart broken because the guy thought I was a freak," I shook my head lightly a bit.

"So I'm your first?" he asked.

"You're my first everything Edward," I looked up at him.

He looked down at me a bit shocked, "Everything?"

I nodded. "Kiss?" I nodded again, "I knew I was your first when we had sex but," he paused. "Love?" I nodded again. "So when I kissed you like four years ago…that was your first kiss?"

"Yeah it was," I was a bit amused by the look on his face.

"It sure didn't seem like it," he said baffled.

"Yeah it's called instincts. They come naturally," I said with a small chuckle. "What about you? Did you have any first times with me?"

He chuckled lightly, "Yeah."

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Everything," he said with a grin.

"Then why were you surprised about me?" I asked confused.

"You're human. Usually by your age you've experienced the main stuff," he informed me.

"Yeah well you'd think someone that's almost 110 would have experienced it all," I shook my head with a small smile.

"Well I'm glad that I didn't," he smiled as he pulled me closer to him.

I cuddled up to him and smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered into my ear softly.

**A/N: Aww how cute!! Please Review!**


	11. I'm All Alone

**Chapter 11**

"_I love you too," he whispered into my ear softly._

I couldn't stop the shiver that ran through my body. He chuckled lightly before he kissed the top of my head. I closed my eyes in content and slowly drifted to sleep.

(A week later)

"So when is this trip of yours?" I asked Edward as I placed my chin on his bare chest.

He lightly brushed the skin on my bare back, "Next week," he said with a smile.

I pouted, "Do you have to go?"

He chuckled lightly, "Yes. I have to go deal with something but it shouldn't be more than a couple days."

"A couple days?" I asked in disbelief. "What am I supposed to do when you're gone?"

"Do what you do best," he said with a smile.

"Huh…that requires another man. Hmmm where can I find one of those?" I said jokingly.

He chuckled and gave me a skeptical look.

"What?" I asked. "I was just joking."

He kissed my forehead before he started getting out of bed. I wrapped the blanket around my chest and looked at him confused, "Where you going?"

"Hunting," he said as he slid his pants back on.

"Make sure you stay out of the areas I showed you," Leo and his little clan had kicked me out of there group. Once the other secret organizations found out they offered me jobs with them but for double the amount Leo had been paying me.

I was now with the Dusters Organization. They were okay with me being involved with a vampire. But Leo and his gang were out there trying to take their revenge and kill my boyfriend. Alicia had quit the Hunters and joined me with the Dusters. She was my partner.

"I'll be fine," he said as he sat on the bed. He looked over at me and smiled, "You worry a lot."

"Yeah well…be careful. Who would have thought having a vampire as a boyfriend would be so stressful," I shook my head with a smile before I lay back on the bed.

He leaned over me, "I make you stress?" he asked.

"I'm just worried. I'll get over it…someday," I said looking straight up at him.

He leaned down and kissed me softly, "I'll be back soon," he said when he pulled away. He got off the bed and left the house. I got off the bed and slipped on his tank top he had left behind and some short girl boxers. I walked downstairs and made myself a late lunch.

It was late already. I made myself a quick sandwich and went into the living room to watch a movie. I only ate half of the sandwich I wasn't very hungry. I lay down on the couch and watched _Buffy the vampire slayer_. I fell asleep on the couch watching TV.

I was suddenly aware of someone hovering over me. I could tell it was a vampire. I brought my stake up and opened my eyes. Edward was looking at me with confused sad eyes. My eyes widened as he turned into ash.

I sat upright with a gasp and quickly looked on the ground next to my feet. There was no pile of ash there. I let out a breath of relief before I looked at the time. It was already nine in the night.

"Edward?" he should have been home by now.

No answer. I got up and was about to make my way to the sink in the kitchen when I heard something in the backyard. I let my plate in the counter and grabbed the stake I had in the drawer. I slowly opened the back door and stepped outside. It was pitch black outside. I could barely see my two feet under me.

I slowly made my way towards the shed at the end of the yard. I was in the middle of the yard when I heard something coming from the trees to my right. I looked over and tried to make out the shapes. I didn't see anything. As soon as I looked back towards the shed I was hit from the side.

I let out a grunt of pain as I hit the hard grass floor. I was on my back. I looked up to see a bloodthirsty vampire on top of me. That's when I realized that the stake wasn't in my hand anymore. I placed my hand on her throat, prying her away from my throat, as I looked to my right to see the stake not to far from me.

I reached out with my other hand for it. It was too far. Hadn't I been in a situation like this before? How did I end up winning? Oh right Leo plunged the stake in the bloodsucker. I'm all alone. Who the hell is gonna come and help me?

I looked back up at the vampire. I was getting weaker which means she was getting closer to my neck. I used my other hand and tried to get her off of me but she was too strong. I should have eaten that entire sandwich earlier.

She grabbed a grip of hair from the top of my head and lifted my neck towards her. I breathed heavily and decided it was time to kick and scream. I struggled underneath her. That only made her thirstier. I looked back towards the stake and tried to reach it again.

Then she was suddenly thrown off of me. I fell back to the ground with a hard thud. I crawled towards the stake and gripped it in my hand. I got up on my feet to see Edward ripping her head off.

I ran over to them and looked down at her body, "Is she dead?" I asked breathless.

The headless body on the ground suddenly grabbed my ankle. I shrieked from surprise before I plunged the stake into the chest and the body and head turned into dust. I shook the dust off my ankle before I ran my fingers through my hair.

"You okay?" Edward asked when he turned to me.

"Yeah…I think so. Thanks I thought I was a goner," I rubbed the spot on my head where she had yanked on my hair.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me back inside, "What were you doing outside?" he asked.

"I heard a noise so I went to check what it was," I shrugged as we entered the house. "What took you so long?" I asked as I went over and sat on the couch in exhaustion.

"Its kind of hard to find a spot to hunt that you didn't warn me about," he sat down next to me.

I rested my head on his shoulder, "You had me worried."

"Don't I always have you worried?" he asked.

I looked over at the screen to see that Buffy was still on, "Yeah. But this time was different."

"How so?"

"I was only worried for like ten minutes because I fell asleep," I said with a sheepish smile.

He chuckled lightly before he pulled away and gave me a peck on the cheek. I smiled, "What was that for?"

I looked over at the TV screen to see Buffy and Angel making out. "Do you want to know what's weird about this series?"

"What?" Edward asked as he looked over at the screen.

"She's a vampire slayer that falls in love with a vampire. Ring a bell?"

**A/N: Please Review!**


	12. He WILL die

**Chapter 12**

**(A/N: Check out my poll on my profile and vote!)**

"_She's a vampire slayer that falls in love with a vampire. Ring a bell?" _

"Ha, that is weird," he seemed a bit amused.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Do you think this TV show is based on your life?"

"No, although a lot of it fits my life," I shrugged.

He smirked at me making me sit on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He placed his hands on the small of my back under my hair. "You think I should cut my hair?" not what I was planning on saying.

He moved my hair over my shoulder, "If you do you should cut it to the middle of your back."

"Why?" I asked as I looked down at my hair.

"Because I like it long," he said making me look up.

I looked at his hair and smiled, "Does your hair stay frozen? It like never moves," I said with a chuckle.

He smiled, "Maybe it does."

I ruffled his hair but it stayed the same, "I bet every guy wishes they had your hair. They'd never have to fuss over it."

He pulled my body closer to his chest. I looked at him a bit surprised and aroused. I was about to lean in and kiss him when I heard something. I have every acute hearing. It may even be better than Edward's. I quickly got off his lap and took his hand, "Come on," I whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" he whispered back.

"Just go upstairs. I'll deal with this," I told him as I scooted his butt towards the stairs.

"Deal with what?" he asked confused.

"Just listen to me," I begged him.

He looked into my eyes for a long time before he nodded, "Fine but if I hear you're in trouble I'm coming down here no matter what."

I sighed and nodded as I urged him to leave. He ran upstairs in vampire speed. I walked over to the door and opened it before he even rang the bell. My stake was sticking out of my shorts in the back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We know you're hiding him in here somewhere," Leo said as he looked passed me.

I blocked the doorway and glared at him, "You have no authority here so leave or I'm calling the cops."

He chuckled dryly, "I don't think so." That's when I heard windows breaking and door being busted open. I opened my eyes wide and looked behind me to see a bunch of vampire hunters making there way upstairs and towards me.

I quickly yanked on Leo's hair and put him in front of me. I took my stake out at the same time and placed it against his neck, "Stop!"

They all stopped to see me, "Don't move or I'll shove this stake into his neck. And vampire or not he _will_ die."

They all stood still and looked at Leo. I watched Leo nod his head from the corner of my eye. "Now drop your weapons." He nodded again and they dropped all there weapons to the ground.

I didn't know what to do now. Should I just yell to him to tell him to leave? Or should I go upstairs and tell him? I slowly started walking upstairs with Leo still in my grasp.

I kicked my bedroom door and it flew open. "Edward?" I asked.

"The bedroom? Lovely. I should have guessed he'd be up here," Leo muttered.

I yanked his hair and drew the stake a bit harder in his neck, "Shut up!"

"I'm right here," he walked out of the restroom and quickly came to my side.

"You need to leave," I told him.

"What? No I'm not leaving you Bella," he looked at me with pleading eyes.

I bit my lip, "You have to…look go tell D.O. what's going on and then go on that trip you were going to go on."

"I can't leave you Bella," he looked like he wanted to cry.

I felt like I was going to burst into tears any minute now but I had to keep myself strong in front of Leo. "Just…_go_," my voice broke.

"But–."

"No Edward. You have to. I will not stand around here and watch you die for no good reason." Leo chuckled lightly obviously amused by my words. I gripped his hair harder, "One more sound and I _will_ shove the stake into your throat."

I looked back up at Edward, "What are you still doing here? Go Edward!"

He clenched his jaw before he stepped forward and kissed me gently. I made sure to grip onto Leo's hair harder instead of letting it go loose. He pulled away, "I love you."

"I love you too. Now go. Take you're phone with you. Don't come back until I tell you to." He went over to the nightstand and grabbed his cell phone. He took one last look at me and jumped out the window. I clenched my jaw to keep the tears from coming. After a few minutes I let Leo go.

I don't know why I did it. I just knew that Edward was very far away by now so he was safe. I looked at the window as silent tears slid down my face. Leo yanked a chunk of my hair tightly. I winced a bit as he walked downstairs fast.

"The fangbanger has let the leech go!" he told his crew.

I grabbed at his hand trying to yank myself free. "What do you think we should do with her?!" he asked.

"I say we have fun with her!" I guy answered back.

I looked at the guy in horror. What kind of fun? A crowd of guys gathered around. Leo let go of my hair and pushed me towards them. I squirmed as they started pushing me around touching things that made me feel uncomfortable.

I was letting my vulnerable side get to me. I quickly went from sad and vulnerable to pissed off. I punched a guy in the face, kicked one in the crotch, elbowed one in the stomach and broke the last ones nose. They were all on the ground surprised from my attack.

Someone tried to kill me with a stake. I moved out of the way in time and caught it with my right hand. I twirled it around in my hand and looked at the direction it had come from. It was a pissed off female. I remembered this chick. She had hated my guts.

Obviously she still does. She was trying to keep me distracted. I could hear him behind me though. I jumped up twirled around and kicked him in the face. I landed gracefully on both my feet. Leo was looking at me with hate on the floor. He had blood coming out of the corner of his mouth.

Someone else was behind me now. All that training for them to learn how to be silent and they still didn't know how to stay silent. I did a high back flip. I was standing towards the back of the hater chick. She whirled around surprised. I threw my leg up in the air and clipped her chin with my foot. She fell back next to Leo.

I bit my lip and sneered at her. Right when the rest of his crew decided to attack the front doors flew wide open with a loud bang.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	13. Carlisle

**Chapter 13**

**(A/N: Check out my poll on my profile and vote please!)**

_Right when the rest of his crew decided to attack the front doors flew wide open with a loud bang._

I watched as the Dusters walked in, weapons in hand, and stood in front of the Hunters.

Alicia came to my side immediately and walked me back to the group.

"Do we have a problem here gentlemen?" Olivia, our leader, asked as she pointed her gun to each one of them.

Now that I think about it the only girl there was hater chick. The rest were males. Huh, they must have gotten tired of fucking her. That's probably why she hates me. I guess the guys would rather have something new and fresh.

"Yeah," Leo said as he got up, "We do. We want the fangbanger to give up her toy."

"Fangbanger?" she didn't seem to know what it meant.

"Don't tell me she didn't tell you she was banging a vampire," he said amused.

Olivia was only a few years older than me but she seemed centuries older. "I know very well about Ms. Swan's relationship with Mr. Cullen."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Relationship? Banging a vampire is not a relationship!" he exclaimed.

"I would like it if you would stop using the word banging," she pointed the gun towards his head, "The relationship between Edward and Bella is none of your concern. Now unless you all want your heads blown off I suggest you leave and hunt down the _real_ vampires in this city.

"If you ever come back here to disturb Ms. Swan or Mr. Cullen you will hear from me…or rather from my gun," she smirked at them.

Olivia is awesome! I wish I was like her. She's so bold and confident…and she knows exactly what to tell them to make them piss their pants. They all slowly started walking through the back door. Once they were all gone she let the gun down and looked around the place.

"I'll have someone come and fix the place up. You can stay with us until they're done here," she placed her arm around my shoulder and led me to her car.

I slid into the back seat with Alicia and buckled up, "Did you see Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah, he told us what happened. Said you needed our help. We asked him why he didn't help and he said you wouldn't let him. Are you supposed to meet him somewhere later?"

I shook my head with a sad smile, "He went to some trip he had to take early. I told him not to come back until I told him to."

She pursed her lips and wrapped her arm around my shoulder, "It'll get better. The days will pass by so fast you won't even realize it."

"I hope you're right," I murmured as I rested my head against the window. It felt as cool as Edward's skin. Great I'm already looking for things to remember him with.

I sighed and closed my eyes. We got to Olivia's mansion five minutes later. Oddly for a mansion it didn't have any gates. Trees surrounded it but that was mainly it. I got out of the car and shut the door behind me. I shivered from the cold. I was still wearing a tank top and short girl boxers.

I stopped to admire the view. The mansion was on top of a cliff. You get an amazing view of the golden gate bridge from here. I wrapped my arms around myself and watched the water flow under the bridge soothingly. I must have been out there a long time because by the time I got out of my trance and looked around everyone was already in the house.

I paused before I walked away from the beautiful view. I slowly started making my way towards the house when I heard a branch crunch. I froze and listened closely. I wasn't exactly close to the house. Olivia always parked far away in the trees.

I was a pretty long way from the door. I felt myself for my stake but it wasn't on me. As I was thinking of what to do I felt it move right behind me. I quickly did I back flip over it and landed stylishly on my two feet. I lifted my leg up and kicked them in the stomach before I kneed them in the face when they doubled over.

I kicked them one more time and they went flying into the trees. I quickly made my run for the house. And I wasn't stupid enough to look back. But I guess looking back would have helped. I came to a screeching halt when a blonde male vampire was in front of me.

I didn't know this one. I put my fingers in my mouth and did a loud whistle to alert the troops. He moved his head to the side, something a psychotic person does, and then pushed me. I went flying in the air and fell flat on my back painfully.

My air was cut off for a second when the black dots started dancing across my vision. I blinked a couple times before I lifted my head to see where he was at. He was standing over me looking down at me with the same expression as before.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

He seemed shocked by my tone, "Well…I…"

"Just spill it. Are you here to kill me for revenge? Cause someone sent you? Or because you hate vampire hunters?" I got up and dusted my boxers off and threw my hair over my shoulder.

"All three," he said surprised.

"Okay so who's revenge are you looking for and who sent you?" I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for answers.

He looked like he was talking against his own will, "For…Victoria…my mate."

"What does she look like?" I asked a bit impatient.

"She's–red headed–Stop this!" he yelled.

"Stop what?" I asked confused. "I'm not making you talk you're doing it willingly."

"You're doing something to me," he said outraged.

I narrowed my eyes at him, I can work with this, "Who sent you? Was it the man with the crest ring?"

"Y–yes," he blurted out unwillingly.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Car–Carlisle–stop this now!" He grabbed me by the shoulders and threw me to the right. I rolled on the ground until there was no ground underneath me anymore.

I quickly stretched my hands out to grab on to the ledge. I barely got it on time but I was starting to slip. I can do a bunch of back flips but I can't swing myself over the ledge? Wow I'm really pathetic. I hung on with all my might. I could hear a struggle of some sort where there was land.

"Bella?" they called out for me.

"Help me!" I yelled back. I could hear the sound of footsteps getting closer. Right when I saw Alicia lean over to grab my hands I slipped. I screamed as I fell down the cliff.

**A/N: Please review!**


	14. She Can't Be Dead

**Chapter 14**

**A/N: Please go to my profile and vote on my poll thingy! Lol **

_(Bella's POV) I screamed as I fell down the cliff._

**(Alicia's POV)**

We all rushed outside to help Bella. The vampire was just there standing alone looking around confused. We went after him quickly and grabbed him from behind. Olivia tied him up with thick rope. Some of the other girls took him inside, a stake pointed at his heart so he wouldn't do anything.

Olivia stayed with me and looked around with me for Bella. "Where is she? Isn't she the one that called us?" she asked.

"She's got to be here somewhere. Bella?!" I called out. We waited for a response.

"Help me!" I heard her yell from over at the edge of the cliff.

"Oh my gawd," I whispered, "She's over the cliff," I told Olivia. We both ran towards the edge of the cliff. I quickly leaned over to grab her hands but her hands were gone by the time I reached them.

I could hear her screaming as it echoed around us, "Bella!!!" I yelled in horror. It seemed like everything was going in slow motion. It looked like she was slowly falling down the cliff. Her screams echoing in my ears painfully. I looked up at Olivia with tears in my eyes, "We have to do something! What do we do?!" I asked desperately.

Olivia pursed her lips and shook her head with watery eyes, "There's nothing we can do. There is nothing but rocks down there. If she doesn't land on the rocks she'll drown in the ocean. The currents are fast and by the time we get down there her body will be long gone."

I couldn't believe the words that had just come out of her mouth, "NOOO!!!! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!!! NOT Bella! NOT HER!!!" I could contain the words in just a normal voice I had to scream them out. Bella was my best friend. My idol. My role model. She can't be dead. She's only 21. She hasn't even lived a full life yet.  
Some girls had come out when they heard me screaming, "Take Alicia in girls," she said in a watery voice.

I kicked and screamed against them as they started dragging me away from the edge of the cliff, "Bella!!!!"

They let go of me once I was inside and the doors were locked. I fell to the ground and started sobbing. I had never had a best friend before. My first best friend and I already lost her. This isn't right. It isn't fair. What I'm I supposed to do without her? She's the whole reason I joined.

My heart ached painfully for my lost friend. "Alicia sweetie. Calm down," Olivia soothed at me.

"Calm down?! My best friend just _died_! And you want me to be calm?!" my voice broke as the tears streamed down my face.

"Bella wouldn't want to see you like this," Olivia said, "She wouldn't want you breaking down like this when she's in a better place."

I rested my head on my knees and sniffled, "I _know_," my voice broke. It was quiet as I sniffled softly, "She _never_ got her _justice_," my voice broke twice.

"Honey. We can give her justice still. This vampire knows stuff about the vamp Bella was looking for," she said softly.

I looked over at the vampire that was tied to the wooden chair. I clenched my jaw and took a deep breath. I wiped away the tears with the back of my hand and stood up in determination. I walked over to the vampire and swallowed the lump in my throat, "Who sent you?"

"Carlisle," he said in defeat.

"Carlisle what?" I asked.

"Carlisle Cullen," he responded back.

I froze over completely, "Cullen?" Isn't that Edwards last name? "Does he have a son?" I asked.

"He has lots of sons," he replied back rudely.

I let that one pass and started pacing in front of him, "Where is he settled?" I asked.

He told us the location. It would take a couple of days for us to get there. And then we had a couple of days to get prepared. I had to do this for Bella. I need her to rest in peace and join her parents up in heaven.

Humans can be just as cruel as vampires. We had promised the blonde vamp that if he answered all our questions we would let him go. We didn't. As soon as we got everything we needed out of him we staked him.

The news spread amongst the vampire hunters in the world. Two days after Bella's death every vampire hunter around the world lit a candle in honor of her memory. Poor Bella. She was sleeping with the son of the vampire she was after and she didn't even know it.

If she had ever found out it would have devastated her. He was in love with her though. That much you could see in his eyes. I was expecting him to show up sometime that week. He must be somewhere very secluded if he hasn't heard about Bella's death.

He's probably with his daddy. He never showed up though. I walked up to the podium to give a small speech about Bella. It was the day of her memorial. Everyone was wearing black. There was a huge picture of her beside me. I cleared my throat and looked up at the crowd, "Bella Swan was a good person. She was beautiful, smart, kind, and athletic. She will be missed. She's a role model and an idol to all our fellow vampire hunters out there. Bella Swan deserves her justice. For years she had been looking for a vampire we now know as Carlisle Cullen. Tonight we _will_ make our journey towards that justice. We _will_ give Bella the justice she deserved."

"You know if someone had told me three years ago that Bella Swan would die falling off a cliff I would have thought they were crazy. She was too young to die. She was barely living her life. I always thought she would die an old lady that was still kicking vampire ass," the crowd chuckled lightly, "She shouldn't have died. She wasn't supposed to die. She should be with us right now helping us plan her justice. But unfortunately the only way she can be here is in spirit."

"But that spirit will help us rise against vampires and make sure the one named Carlisle is destroyed!" Everyone clapped. I wiped at my tears as I walked down the podium and back to my seat. The rest of the memorial service was a blur. It was still hard to believe that I wouldn't be seeing Bella anymore.

After the memorial service we all got changed and started our journey. We were going to drive to the location and then from there go on boat. Apparently he was living on a little secluded island on the outskirts of San Francisco.

The drive was silent and boring. The boats that were taking us across were ready once we got there. They were those fast silent kinds of motor boats. As soon as we reached the island we split up. Every vampire hunter in California was here. That's a lot of vampire hunters. We were going to win this…we had to.

We surrounded the house and waited a couple minutes before we all burst in. Either through doors or windows, it didn't matter we just busted in like nothing. There seemed to be a party of some sort. Every vampire in the room was completely surprised to find us there. All except one.

I assumed that one was Carlisle. We all walked into a line and stood in front of them. I gripped onto my stake tight, "You," I pointed my chin towards the vamp that wasn't surprised, "Are you Carlisle Cullen?"

"Yes I am. I'm sorry to inform you that this is a private party and you'll have to leave," he said with a smirk on his face.

I clenched my jaw to try and stop the tears that wanted to form for Bella, "We're not going anywhere until we make sure you turn to ash," my voice came out hard and firm.

"And why would you even want to try that?" he said amused.

"Why?" I can't believe he's asking why, "Why?!" I asked pissed off. "You're the fucken reason my best friend is dead!"

I noticed a movement behind him suddenly. Someone had just walked out of the kitchen and had entered the room. It was Edward. Just seeing him made me want to cry more. He knew all along and he didn't tell her!

"I'm sorry which friend are we talking about here?" Carlisle asked.

I clenched my teeth harder, "Isabella Marie Swan."

"Hmm doesn't ring a bell," he said before he sipped a glass of something red.

I looked over his shoulder to see Edward staring at me in horror. He walked passed his father and stood in front of me, "Please tell me you're bluffing," he begged.

My lip trembled as I shook my head. He let out a weird breath and started pacing around like he didn't know how to move or like he couldn't stand still. I took in a deep breath, "Looks like daddy didn't like your girlfriend."

He stopped pacing and slowly turned towards his father in rage.

"Daddy?" I froze over completely at the sound of the voice.

**A/N: So who do you think it is? I think its obvious. Please review!**


	15. You Lied To Me

**Chapter 15**

"_Daddy?" I froze over completely at the sound of the voice. _

I quickly turned around to find Bella standing right next to me. She had a new hair cut, cut to the middle of her back, and was wearing a leather outfit.

"B–Bella?" I asked in relief. I'm not hallucinating am I?

She glanced at me before she took a couple steps forward and stared at Edward. She had some fresh scars and bruises.

Edward didn't seem to comprehend the fact that she was upset. "Y–you're alive," he said happily as he took a step towards her.

She took a step back, "Don't touch me," she replied back coldly.

"But–,"

She shook her head, "You lied to me. You knew who I was after and you're related to the guy!"

**(Bella's POV)**

"Bella…let me explain," he said taking another step towards me.

I shook my head and clenched my jaw to stop the tears from coming. The man I loved…the man I slept with…lied to me. How would I get over something like that? How can I forgive him?

"No," I said as I took a step back. I looked over at Alicia and looked at her with determination, "Ready?"

She nodded quickly. "You might not want to do that so fast," Carlisle suggested.

I looked over at him annoyed and pissed off, "Why not?"

"Aren't you even remotely curious about yourself?" he asked as he swirled the red liquid in his glass.

"What are you talking about?" I asked perplexed.

"You've never wondered why you could hear so good? Why you're faster than the average human? Why you heal faster than vermin?"

I was assuming that vermin was another word for humans. I was completely confused. What was he taking about? How did he know all these things? My mind was racing wildly, "I…I don't understand," I mumbled out.

"You aren't entirely human Bella," he confessed.

What?! "What?!" What the hell is he talking about? I am _too_ human!

"The man I killed along with your mother wasn't your father," he said with a monotone.

"Then who was?" I asked completely confused.

He smiled lightly, "I am."

I felt my stomach turn over. He couldn't be my father! I shook my head furiously, "You're lying!"

"Tell me," he paused to take a sip, "How did you survive?"

I remembered waking up on a huge rock. The first thing I did was check if I had broken anything but I hadn't. I had gotten up and started walking. I walked into the first empty house I could find and I changed into the first clothes that I touched.

I ate some food that was in the fridge before I walked out and went to Olivia's. The house was empty. I grabbed my stake from a counter next to some candles and my picture and found the address in a drawer in Olivia's room.

I got into my car and headed for the place. I looked around at my surroundings coming back to the present and looked at Carlisle, "I…don't know."

"You survived because you are half vampire. You have vampire blood running through your veins. My blood," he said after he had set his glass down.

I clenched my jaw and looked up to see Edward's confused expression. Wait…does that mean? I felt sick to my stomach. Did I sleep with my brother?

"Bella," Alicia said in a low tone.

I looked back at her a bit numb, "We have to go," she urged.

What? Why did we come here if we were just going to let them go?

I didn't know the plan so I just nodded and started making my way out. I turned back to look at Carlisle, "This doesn't change a thing. I don't care who you are but you _are_ going to die. For good this time."

I looked over at Edward and felt my heart ache painfully from his betrayal. I pursed my lips and swallowed hard before I looked down and followed Alicia and the others out.

As soon as we were out I turned to Olivia and Alicia, "What are we doing?"

Olivia smiled, "You'll see kid­–o."

I ran my fingers through my hair a bit too overwhelmed to even look back at the house. I sat on the sand and rested my head in my hands. "You okay sweetie?" Alicia asked from in front of me.

I pulled my hands up and looked at her, "No. I don't know what to feel Alicia. He's right. I shouldn't have survived that accident. I should be dead as a doornail right now."

She took my hands in hers and smiled lightly, "For what its worth I'm glad that my best friend survived. No matter what the reason is."

I smiled lightly, "I'm sorry I scared you like that. I promise it won't ever happen again."

Everything was quiet around us until a loud blast erupted behind me. I jumped and shrieked from surprise and turned to see what it was. As soon as I saw what it was my heart sank. The house I had just departed from, the house Edward was in, had just blown up. Well not entirely but from the inside it had. It was still standing from the outside.

I quickly got up and looked at the house in panic. "W–what did you do?!" I screamed over the crackling from the house. It was blazing up in fire.

"We killed the vampires the easy way," Olivia answered with a smile.

I brought my hands up to the sides of my face from the overwhelming emotions that ran through me.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. "NO!!" I screamed before I pushed my way through my friends and ran my way towards the house. I couldn't do it. I couldn't let him die. I had to save him. Yes I know he lied to me but I couldn't live without him. I wouldn't be able to bare the fact that he had died because of me.

Everything around me looked like it was moving in slow motion. My heart sped in my chest slower yet faster as I raced towards the burning house that once had my beloved in it.

**A/N: Please review!**


	16. I'm Gonna Burn!

**Chapter 16**

_My heart sped in my chest slower yet faster as I raced towards the burning house that once had my beloved in it._

I ignored the yells and screams of my friends and colleagues as I burst my way through the door of the house and entered in a cloud of smoke. I coughed like crazy before I started running inside looking around. I could see vampire bodies burning all over the place.

There were yells coming from all over the house. I couldn't see him. I couldn't hear him. "Edward!" I yelled out before I let a cough out. I made my way through the smoky room to get to the living room I had once entered before.

As soon as I entered the living room the roof collapsed. I covered my head with my arms and screamed as I waited for the impact. It was going to land right on top of me. I was going to either die from it or end up trapped under it and burned to death. Either way I would die.

Where was Edward? Am I too late? Is he dead already? I was surprised at how much could run through my mind while I waited for the roof to kill me. I was suddenly grabbed around the waist and pulled out of the way. I brought my hands down and looked up to see a face I had been dying to see. It was Edward. My Edward. I quickly reached my hands up to his face and looked at him carefully, "Are you okay?" I asked.

He wrapped his hands over mine and closed his eyes in content, "I'm fine Bella."

I would have stayed in his arms longer but I was suddenly aware of the house falling on top of us. "We have to leave," he said suddenly. I turned around so that we could exit in the same path I had entered but was hit by a black cloud of smoke.

I stopped where I was and coughed like I had never coughed before. I felt Edward wrap his arms around me before I was suddenly swept off of my feet. I buried my face in Edwards shoulder and coughed into it. He clung onto me tighter as my coughing slowly died down.

I was breathing into his shirt so I was able to breath a bit better. My lungs felt like they were full of smoke though. "Edward," I muffled into his shoulder.

"We'll make it Bella. I promise we'll make it," he said in determination.

I started coughing harder when I brought my face away from his shoulder to breathe. We were still in the house apparently. My entire body was shaking from my coughing fit.

"We're almost out," he whispered down to me. My grip on him was getting loose. My hands were becoming weak from all the coughing and smoke inhalation. I let my hand fall behind Edward and stopped fighting to keep myself in an upright position.

My head slowly started falling back as more smoke entered my nose and mouth. Right when I felt the cool breeze hit my legs, they were the first part of me out the door, someone grabbed my arm. I was suddenly yanked away from Edward's arms and was being dragged along the floor.

A sudden rush of adrenaline coursed through my veins. If I was weak before, which I was, I sure didn't feel like that anymore. I quickly got myself on my two feet causing the vampire to let me go. I flipped backwards landing on my two feet perfectly right behind him.

He turned around revealing that he was Carlisle. The bastard was still alive. I grabbed the stake that was in my belt and quickly plunged it into his chest. I leaned in, closer to his ear and whispered, "Good bye," and then he turned into dust.

I looked down at the ashes as they slowly mixed into the smoke that was forming in the room. As soon as the adrenaline rush passed, my fingers slipped on the stake and it fell to the ground. I slowly looked up to see that someone was holding Edward down to the ground.

With a stake pointed to his heart. My heart thumped painfully in my chest. It was Leo. He had come…and now he wanted his revenge. I took a step forward to tell Leo to stop when I heard a loud noise from behind me. As soon as I took the step I looked up just in time to see the roof collapsing on me.

"Bella!!" I heard Edward yell before I was crushed to the ground. At the rate I was going not even my vampire blood, if that story was even true, would be able to save me from all my accidents.

I was still conscious. Which wasn't very good for me. The destroyed large piece of wood on top of me was extremely heavy. I was flat on my stomach and my cheek was against the floor. It was getting even harder to breath. I had smoke going into my lungs and I was getting crushed. Yeah I was definitely not breathing right.

I placed my hands on the floor and tried to get up but it wouldn't budge, "Edward!" I screamed out hurting my ribs. I was completely panicking. What if the wood thing on top of me is on fire? I'm gonna burn! Sooner or later this building will burn completely so weather its on fire or not I'll still burn if someone doesn't help.

I struggled harder once that thought passed my mind. "Get me out of here!!" I screamed.

I could hear a struggle from the doorway, then a loud grunt. "Help me!!" I screamed louder as I tried to, unsuccessfully, get myself up. My ribs screamed in protest from my screaming and struggling. I clenched my teeth as I let out a gasp from pain.

Right when I thought I was definitely going to die burning alive the weight that was on top of me disappeared. I rolled over to my back and took in a lungful of smoke. Which of course started the coughing. I looked up to see Edward right before he quickly lifted me up and got me the hell out of there.

As soon as my lungs were free from the smoking building I felt a rush of relief. I could finally breathe again. I didn't realize Edward had stopped walking until he set me on the cool ground. I closed my eyes in content from the feel of the ground and breathed slowly in and out.

"Bella?" his voice sounded worried.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He lightly and hesitantly caressed the back of his hand against my cheek. I lifted my hand up and placed it over his.

"I thought I lost you," he whispered in a low strained voice.

"I thought I lost _you_," I whispered back, "I had no idea what they were planning. If I would have known I would have stopped it."

He leaned over me and rested his forehead against mine, "I know Bella. I'm just glad you're alive. If you hadn't been…I don't think I would have even tried to get out of there."

I wrapped my arms around him and let a soft sob escape from my lips, "I was _so_ scared."

"Shh…I know, I know," he whispered as he hugged me back.

"I thought I was never going to see you again," I whispered so that it wouldn't reveal that I was crying.

"I'm right here Bella. I'm not going anywhere," he paused as if he was thinking it over. He pulled away slowly and looked me in the eyes, "Unless you want me to?"

I shook my head making the tears roll down my cheeks, "Don't _leave_."

He lightly wiped my tears away with his thumbs, "I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you," I whispered lightly.

He smiled, "I love you too. But…I thought you were mad at me," he said a bit confused.

"I was but…how can I be mad at you Edward? I almost lost you…I wouldn't be able to live without you."

He smiled lightly and started leaning in slowly. I leaned away as he leaned in. He pulled away confused, "What?"

"We're not related right? Cause if we are that's just gross," I stated.

He was a bit confused at first but then caught up with my train of thought, "No we aren't. I was made vampire not born vampire."

"Wait so then vampires can have kids?" I asked a bit panicky.

"Yes we can…why?"

My eyes widened, "Hello!! I don't remember you putting anything on before we did anything!!!" I said totally freaked.

He chuckled lightly, "Calm down Bella…just because you didn't see it doesn't mean I didn't use it."

"Huh?"

"Did you forget how fast I was?"

I blushed a bit, "No," I chuckled lightly, "My bad."

He pursed his lips, serious now, "Is having my kids such a horrible thing?"

**A/N: Dum Dum Dummmm!!!! Mowahahahahahahaha!!!! Review review!!!! Lol **


	17. Babies

**Chapter 17**

_He pursed his lips, serious now, "Is having my kids such a horrible thing?"_

"What? No of course not," I said as I sat upright.

"Then why did you freak out?" he asked.

"I'm…just not…ready for kids right now," I murmured. Truth was I didn't know if I even wanted kids. Having kids around just caused danger to them and worry for the parents.

He lightly tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "I'm never leaving you again."

I suddenly felt extremely exhausted. I fought against it and, with Edwards help, stood up, "What happened to Leo?" I asked once I remembered.

"Alicia dragged him out of there," Edward replied.

I looked around and realized that everyone was gone. "How long were we in there?" I asked surprised.

He chuckled lightly, "Not very long love."

"Where did everyone go?" I asked as I walked up the small hill and towards the burning house. My knees were a bit wobbly from my exhaustion.

"I don't know when I came out Alicia was dragging Leo away," Edward said as he followed close behind me.

I turned around and looked towards the boats. Only one was left, the one I had come in, "Wow I can't believe those little douche bags left without me."

"I thought that was part of your training? If someone is trapped or presumably dead you just leave and save yourself?" Edward said confused.

"No our policy is 'No one gets left behind'." I informed him.

"They _really_ must hate me," he said sadly.

"You? Why you?" I asked confused.

"They most likely left because you went inside to risk your life for a vampire," he said looking down.

I sighed, "I don't care what they think I'm not leaving you," I said looking back at the boat.

He stayed quiet. I looked up at him to make sure he was still there. He seemed a bit distant and melancholy. I gently took his hand in mine and led him towards the boat, "Come on."

He followed me in silence. I was using all the strength I had to walk down the steep hill to get to the boat. Halfway down I felt my lip start to tremble as my body started letting the exhaustion take over. Edward was still following behind me so my hand was holding onto his behind my back.

I started getting slower. I could feel my hand start to slip away from Edwards. "Bella?" he asked. Instead of my breathing speeding up it was slowing down. I took one more wobbly step before I started to fall. Edward quickly caught me around the waist before I could fall and roll down the rest of the hill.

I closed my eyes as my mind started to get black. I felt him turn my body around in his arms before shaking me gently, "Bella? Bella!"

I opened my eyes slightly and lifted my head an inch up before I gave up and just let the darkness envelope my mind.

When I woke up I found myself in my room in my house. The problem was I don't remember how I got here. I slowly sat up before looking around confused. _Did I dream all of it?_ I looked down to see that I was still wearing the leather outfit. _Guess not._

Someone lightly brushed their fingers against my shoulder making me quickly turn around to look at them. It was Edward. "W–what happened?" I asked still confused.

"You passed out from exhaustion," Edward said as he sat up next to me.

"Really?" I thought over it, "I guess I did go a whole day without sleeping," I said.

He lifted me off the bed and placed me in his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder, "Edward?"

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Do _you_ want kids?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied back without even thinking about it.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well…I'd like to have a family with the woman I love. Not to mention that's like the only human thing vampires have. We're dead and we can't eat real food. Having children of my own is the only thing human I can have. If that makes sense," he said.

I just stayed quiet. What am I going to do? How was I supposed to live the rest of my life with him if we didn't want to same things?

"Do you want kids?" he asked.

My heart sped a bit faster in my chest, I swallowed silently, "No," I whispered, "Not really."

"Why?" he asked. I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"I don't think I'd be able to handle it. I have vampires after me constantly and I did end up getting pregnant and not losing it then I'd constantly be worried about its safety. I can barely take care of myself let alone kids."

"Bella…you're not in this alone. I'd be here to take care of you _and_ the baby," he said as he pulled away to look at my face.

I gazed into his eyes intently, trying to figure out what I _really_ wanted to do. It took me a while to realize it but what I really wanted was to live happy with Edward forever. And if that meant I had to give him kids to do it then I suppose that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make.

I lightly brought my hand up and touched his bottom lip with my thumb, "Okay," I replied back.

He looked at me confused yet surprised at the same time, "Okay?" he asked.

"I'll do it. If it makes you happy then it make me happy," I told him truthfully.

His lips curved up into a sweet crooked smile, "Really?"

I smiled at him, "Really…but there's only one problem," I suddenly realized.

"What?" he asked becoming serious.

"I want to be with you forever," I stated.

"Okay…and?" he asked not getting what I was saying.

"And…the only way that can happen is if you change me," I told him.

"Oh," he said looking away from my eyes.

"Well?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"I can't do it Bella," he replied sadly.

"But you have to," I said my voice thick with emotion.

"I can't destroy your soul," he said in a pained voice.

"You _aren't_ going to destroy my soul Edward. If you don't change me…then we can't be together," I said sadly.

He lifted me up and placed me back on the bed before he got up and started pacing, "Why?" he asked a bit mad.

"If you haven't noticed I'm kind of aging here," I told him.

"But that doesn't matter to me," he said as he stopped to look at me with a soft expression.

"But it matters to me. Sooner or later I'm going to get old enough to look like your grandmother. And if we did have a baby…how do you think he or she would feel when it grows up and realizes that they look older than there own father."

"That would still be a problem if you were changed," he pointed out.

"Okay yes it would but what if Carlisle was right," I said.

"What do you mean?"

"What if I _am_ half vampire? Don't you think that if we had a baby it would be like I don't know three quarters of a vampire? It would probably stop aging at a certain age," I reasoned.

"If you were half vampire then why haven't you stopped aging?" he asked.

"Maybe because my human half is stronger than my vampire," I said.

He sighed and looked at the ground, "I don't want to kill you Bella," he said as he slowly looked back into my eyes.

"I know but it's the only way," I said with a small frown.

He took in a breath before locking his jaw tight, "When?" he asked.

"Not until after the baby is born," I replied back.

"What if you can't get pregnant?" he asked.

"That won't change my mind. I still want to be with you," I said softly.

He let out a big breath before slowly walking back to the bed and sitting in front of me, "Okay. I'll do it."

I brought my hand up and lightly placed it on his cheek, "I know this pains you but what I'm going to do is going to hurt more," I said with a humorous smile.

He looked at me a bit confused. I shook my head amused, "_I_ have to push a living human out of me," I told him.

He looked down at his hands as if he was embarrassed. I got up on the bed on my knees and brought my hands to the sides of his face. He looked up at me and looked into my eyes to see what I was going to do. I leaned down and pressed my lips against his lightly.

He got up on his knees and wrapped his arms around my bare midsection. I brought my hands up and into his hair as I deepened the kiss. He pulled away slightly as he started to take my top off, "Did I tell you that you look sexy in this outfit?" he asked breathless.

I was trailing kisses up and down his neck, "No," I replied breathlessly.

"Well you do," he told me before he took my blouse off, "Now you just look sexier."

I smiled as I nibbled on his ear lightly. That was the first time he had called me sexy. I liked the sound of that word coming out of his lips.

**A/N: Please review!**


	18. Authors Note

**A/N:**

**Okay people I'm totally stuck on most of my stories so if you have any ideas for ANY of them please send me a message!! I'm in desperate need of help!!**


End file.
